ending_tranquilityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ioroveth
Background Ioroveth is an Elf born on a ship that sailed from the Elvish lands to the Eastern continent. Both of his parents were simple salespeople, buying and selling whatever weares they could. When Ioroveth was 11 years of age, the town where he moved to with his parents was attacked by the Dragonborn of the Remnant. Although, ultimately the town was saved by a group of rangers, Ioroveth's mother was killed during the raid: a spear pierced her chest. Both Ioroveth and his father were almost posessed by grief. Almost immidiatey after his wife's death, Ioroveth's father approched the rangers and asked them if he could join. They were reluctant at first, but eventually let him in. Ioroveth too, after many arguements with his father, joined the rangers. The rangers were from one of the Ranger Companies of the Celestial Army. Although the actual army has long withdrawn from those lands, the rangers remained to guard the lands as best they could. Ioroveth's father quickly learned the methods and tactics of guerilla warfare used by the rangers and was soon on the frontlines, fighting the Remnant. As for Ioroveth, he was a messenger boy, delivering messages between battalions or companies. He was extremely efficient at it, often taking a risky and crazy rout trough battlefields and battles. For the next 14 years Ioroveth and his father had stuck to the roles assigned to them and were often transferred to deffent companies in different parts of the region. When Ioroveth was the age of 25, the commanding officers deemed him worthy for battle. For the first time Ioroveth was assigned to a different group than his father. It was his first operation. North of the lands of Baron Albridge the Rangers were to protect an outpost and ambush a raiding party that was reported to be moving in that direction. 4 battalions were to attack, one of which was the battalion with Ioroveth's father in it. The other 3 battalions, Ioroveth being in one of them, were to strike later and provide support as well as the element of surprise. However, there was a miscalculation. Upon arrival, the rangers were met with almost an entire legion of the Remnant forces. All battalions were immidiately engaged. This is the first time Ioroveth had to fight to the death and kill so many enemies. The rangers were fairing well for a time, but were outnumbered. Their morale, as well as numbers, started to quickly fade. And this is when Ioroveth saw him, the obvious leader of the enemy: a large Dragonborn with pure white scales and a breath of lightening, weilding a glaive and carrying Tiamat ornaments on himself, far more than any other Dragonborn in that battleforce. Ioroveth went straight for him, engaging his foe in a clearly uneven and brutal duel. The swings of the enemy were heavy, capable of smashing heavy armor or sundering weapons, yet Ioroveth withstood and dodged the continuous onslaught. He was doing well, but not well enough. A mere misstep caused him a critical wound: the enemy has taken out his eye. Ioroveth collapsed in pain, almost loosing conciousness. He partially regained his senses just in time to dodge a finishing blow and retaliated with surprising prowess and efficieny by jamming his blade into the throat of the enemy, after which Ioroveth decapitated his adversary in front of the eyes of many, friends and foes alike. He then collapsed, loosing conciousness. Ioroveth woke up the next day, in what seemed to be a medical point of a camp. He learned that the battle was won after he collapsed. Ioroveth had also earned quite a reputation from his very first battle. However, that came at a price: his eye could never be healed due to the magic imbued into the glaive he was struck with. He had to stay hospitalized for 3 days, however he was patient and once ready, eager to serve again. Yet, upon his return to active duty, Ioroveth was shocked at the horrific news, the likes of which he heard only once before, when he first saw the Remnant. Ioroveth's father was found killed, his battalion destroyed by enemy forces. This news felt to Ioroveth worse than any wound he ever recieved in battle. He spent many hours in seclusion, beset by grief. He shed many silent tears that day, until sorrow turned into anger and anger turned into cold-blooded, collected rage. On that day, Ioroveth swore upon the souls of his parents that he shall destroy the Remanant so that no other person would go through what he had gone through. It was difficult for Ioroveth to adapt to his new disability, having only one functional eye, and took him many months to become an efficient combatant. Once he did, he almost flew through the Ranger's rankings, winning battle after battle and earning a grim, yet respectible reputation. In the next 40 years, Ioroveth has earned and maintained the captain rank within the Ranger Companies. It was after these 40 years Ioroveth got his last transfer. Ioroveth was transferred to the 27th's Ranger Company, which was stationed in Everspring forest, East of the lands of the Iron Baron. When Ioroveth has arrived, the region was terrorized by the Remanant, however he quickly saw to that. Over night, Ioroveth's forces have driven the Remnant into the Everspring Forest. Within the next few days, the Remanant garrison in the forest was take and the Dragonborn forces were pushed even further, out of the forest, further East. The garrison became a primary base of operations of the 27th Ranger Company. The forest was under attack ever since, battles and death were in the forest on a daily basis. Ioroveth's group within the 27th Ranger Company became known as Ioroveth's Commando. The Company itself, with time, consisted less and less of Celestial Elves and more and more of Iron Baron's troops, mercenaries, adventurers and unfortunate travalers. For 160 years, war ranged in those woods, so much that it no longer had and lived by its old name: it became known as the Forest of Death. Every Iron Baron provided different kind of support, some sending more troops, others naming the Foret of Death a prison, of sorts, for the criminals in their land. Ioroveth gained an enormous reputation in the region, often called a national hero. Lately the remnant activity in the Forest of Death has decreased, which allowed Ioroveth to be sent to Redriver to seek council with the current Iron Baron concerning rumors heard in the Forest. Story Equipment Adventurer's Kit Ancient Tiamat Shortsword Longsword x2 Scout's Longbow (+2) Hide Armor 13 maps of the Underdark by the "Wayfarers 1 black arrow from a mysterious Eladrin Experience H-01: The Sacking of Wheathill Experience gained: 1000 Total experience: 1000 H-02: The Necromancer Experience gained: 1092 Total experience: 2092 H-03: A Knife in the Dark Experience gained: -- Total experience: 2092 H-04: A Foul Pact Experience gained: 345 Total experience: 2437 * 7x Goblin Sharpshooter: 175 * 14x Goblin Cutter: 70 * Goblin Hexer: 60 * Rhasgar: 40 H-05: A 'Downside' Job Experience gained: 140 Total experience: 2577 * 4x Glimmerweb Spider: 140 H-06: Crossing the Border Experience gained: 610 Total experience: 3187 * 1 Gnoll Mockery Priest: 35 * 5 Graywall Gnoll Mercenary: 175 * 3 Turkbar Gnoll Hunter: 90 * 1 Small avalanche: 100 * 1 Major Quest Reward: 150 * 1 Minor Quest Reward: 30 * 1 ****ss Special Export: 30 H-07: Dread of Night Experience gained: 60 Total experience: 3247 * 2 DM bribes: 60 H-08: Cathedral of the Five Spires Experience gained: 610 Total experience: 3857 *Arawn: 175 *Drake: 175 *1 Major Quest reward: 175 *1 Minor Quest reward: 85 H-09: Clan under the Mountain Experience gained: 618 Total experience: 4475 *2 Duergar Scouts: 116 *2 Duergar Guards: 116 *2 Duargar Scouts: 70 *2 Duergar Shocktroopers: 100 *1 Duergar Theurge: 40 *1 Major Quest Reward: 175 H-10: At the Source Experience Gained: 698 Total experience: 5173 *1 Owlbear: 175 *''1 Owlbear: 88'' *''2 Duergar Scouts: 35'' *''2 Duargar Shocktroopers: 50'' *2 Phantom Warriors: 70 *2 Corruption Corpses: 70 *1 Major Quest Reward: 175 *1 Minor Quest Reward: 35 H-11: Setting the Stage Experience Gained: 0 Total experience: 5173 H-12: Gray Taxes Experience gained: 0 Total experience: 5173 H-13: Road to the Keep Experience Gained: 463 Total Experience: 5636 *2 Elf Archers: 62 *2 Iron Circle Brigands: 50 *2 Gnome Arcanists: 75 *2 Iron Circle Cutthroats: 63 *2 Iron Circle Enforcers: 125 *2 Iron Circle Spies: 88 H-14: Shadow of the Keep Experience gained: 0 Total experience: 5636 H-15: Graykeep Experience gained: 188 Total experience: 5824 *2 Orc Warmongers: 88 *2 Bugbear Thugs: 88 *2 Goblin Snipers: 12 Notes